Moving On
by fandomqueen86
Summary: No Summary


Moving on

Patrick and Teresa run into Danny and His mom and dad. All three are upset that Jane has moved on with Lisbon and not someone from the carnival. I don't own mentalist CBS, Warner bros and Bruno Heller does. This is just for fun no money is being made here. And I would like to point out if you don't like that then don't read or review it. I have set in the year 2018 because I figure out that when Jane came back it was May of 15 and he spent three months locked up so that made it August. And the rest of season six was like nine months so we are May of 16 when Jane tells Lisbon he loves. And season seven goes all the way to February of 17 since the show did the time jump 17 made sense for Jisbon's married year.

Patrick and Teresa had just sat down at their table in the restaurant that Patrick had booked for their one year anniversary. They gave the waiter their food and drink orders and where now talking as they waited for their food to arrive.

"I can't believe it has been a year since we got married Patrick" said Teresa.

And I can't believe we have a beautiful five month baby girl waiting for us at home said Patrick

And I can't believe that you had the nerve to move on with a cop of all people Patrick said a voice behind them.

Patrick and Teresa turn to see Danny Ruskin standing there with an older couple who Teresa guesses to be his mom and dad. Patrick was shocked to see his former in laws again and he was a little upset at what Danny had just said.

"Danny is right how could you do this Angela and Charlotte who are both dead in the ground" said Mrs. Ruskin

"Patrick we understand the need to move on but you could have moved on with anyone of the nice women from the carnival" said Mr. Ruskin.

At this point Teresa was getting very pissed off at the fact that Patrick's former in laws had the nerve to say what they did. That she was getting ready to say something when Patrick beat her to it.

"How dare the three of you say this to me and my wife like or not I have every right to moved with someone of my choosing? And yes I choose to love a woman who was a cop but is now a FBI agent. We are very happy with a daughter and if you three can't be happy for me then we have nothing to say to each ever again" said Patrick.

After Patrick spoke his peace Teresa had something to add to the Ruskin's.

"It has been fifth teen years since your daughter and granddaughter died and I'm sure they would have not wanted. Patrick to be alone for the rest of his life they would have wanted him to move on and find someone to love and happy again" said Teresa.

As all of this was going on the others in the restaurant could not help but to watch. What was going on and to see how it ends.

After Teresa spoke what was on her mind to Patrick's former in laws she wanted to leave as she noticed that people were looking at them.

"Patrick I want to go home' said Teresa.

Patrick turned to see how upset Teresa was that he asked the waiter for the check. After paying the bill they left place and the Ruskin's behind. Once home they paid the babysitter a full nights pay and sat on the couch as Teresa held their daughter and Patrick held her. An hour later Teresa gets up and puts her daughter to bed as Teresa is putting their daughter to bed Patrick heats some leftovers up for them to eat.

After Teresa came out of her daughter's room Patrick lead her over to the table and pulled out her chair for her. She down as he dished her out some food then dished out his plate after he sat down. They talked as they ate and said words of love to each other. After they ate Patrick took their plates and put them in the dishwasher and started it up and cleaned up the kitchen as Teresa went to their room to get ready for bed.

As Patrick was finishing cleaning up the kitchen there was a knock at the front door. Wondering who it was Patrick looked out the dining room window to see Danny and his parents standing on the other side of the door. He went and opened the door to them.

"What do you three want" asked Patrick angrily.

"We wanted to apologize to you and your wife for what happen tonight" said Danny.

"Yes after you left a few of people in the restaurant told us what they thought of us" said Mrs. Ruskin.

"And after that we went back to the hotel were we met up with Sam and Pete and told them what happen which got us a ear full again for them" said Mr. Ruskin.

"Just saying sorry is not enough you hurt me and my wife with your words and it will take some time to forgive you for it. Now if you don't mind I would like to go and spend the rest of the night with my wife" said Patrick as he closed the door.

After he closed the door Danny and his mom and dad knew what Patrick said was true that it would a long time before he ever forgive. They got into their car and went back to the hotel. Patrick watches them leave as he locked the door after their car was gone Patrick turn to go to his bedroom when he saw Teresa standing in the hall.

"How much of that did you" asked Patrick.

"All of it' said Teresa.

Patrick went over to her and took her in his arms and led her back to their room. Once in there Patrick undress and gets under the covers with Teresa. He takes her in his arms and kisses her passionately. Later after they made love Teresa asked Patrick a question that had been on her mind all night.

"Patrick why do you the Ruskin's where mad at you for moving on for" asked Teresa.

"I don't know I think it might be that when I was going after Red john it made Angela and Charlotte feel alive in some way to them. And now that I moved on I guess they feel like they have died all over again" said Patrick.

"Well like I said you had a right to move and I know that you don't believe in heaven. But I know they are looking down on you everyday happy that you've moved on" said Teresa.

They talk for a while longer before going to sleep.


End file.
